But, She Doesn't Know
by fleeting.ideas
Summary: “She doesn’t know all that I’ve done”... Draco talks about his hesitation to propose to his girlfriend with Mrs. Weasley.


Draco/OC "She doesn't know all that I've done"

Disclaimer: Not mine, not even my pairing ;

Summery: "She doesn't know." Draco's done some bad stuff in his day, could the clueless love in his life forgive him if she knew? Would she still love him, marry him even?

Author's Note: Not even my pairing. I know, I know. But I got the idea, someone who added me as a favorite author is for this pairing. Felt bad that I hadn't done any Harry Potter stuff in a while, so _voila_! Bon appetite! I didn't see this story turning this way when I started. At all! But Mrs. Weasley is unbelievably easy to write…

His gaze shifted towards where the love of his life was sitting. They trailed down towards what he held in his hand. It was the one object that could show his devotion, his love. _Would it be enough?_

He had seen so much bad and done so much worse. She hadn't the slightest idea. He had discussed this with the one woman who would be honest with him, a mother, and a loving kind figure. Molly Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley? Can I ask you something?"

"Draco, why of course you can. Sit sit. You look pale. Something to eat, my dear?" Molly bustled around the kitchen, barely pausing to acknowledge the coming of a new young man in her humble home. She didn't acknowledge the answer, either, no one could enter Molly Weasley's kitchen without sampling some home cooking, if she had anything to do with it.

"No thank you, I'm fine. I hope I'm not infringing…?" Draco never forgot his manners in front of his elders; many harsh punishments came from it from the harsh and strict hierarchy after he became a member and from his father as a child, who in reality was just grooming him to be ready. Still, there was something about this room, this house. It was, after all the burrow, _The Weasel Burrow_, as he had affectionately deemed it. Even if the Weasels were quickly leaving to make their own little dens.

"Not at all, you know me. Always having someone or other around the house: Mr. So-and-so or some war hero or another reporter on the pure family of the century. No offense, darling." She placed a plate loaded with food in front of him.

"None taken, naturally. Actually, that's what I've wanted to talk to you about. Family." He began to eat. Hesitantly, it still gave him something to distract him from the roaring apprehension eating away at his stomach. Maybe if he just fed it…

"Oh?"

Draco was painfully calculating in his words. "As you know, I've been seeing Adrian for quite some time. And I am ready to take it to the next level. I have been thinking, and I believe that it's about time that we step up and get --"

"Honey? Don't treat it like a business proposal, it's a _marriage_ proposal, be romantic. You should get little stars in your eyes. They should start to glisten at the mere thought of her, you should be afraid to loose her. You should always be like that." She was doing dishes. _I am making the most important decision of my life and she's washing dishes?!_

"I think best when I clean, don't worry. I wouldn't do something like that to you, you're like a son to me, sweetie."

Draco blushed insanely at the comment he had made in his head, and those that were sure to roll of his tongue had she not derailed his train of thought.

"What is it? What's holding you back?" She knew. She had her back turned, and she still knew.

"I have seven of my own, plus Harry and Hermione and you and various wives, girlfriends, countless exes, war friends… I'm experienced, honey. You aren't the first to come to me, and I pray that you aren't the last. I've got a few more waiting around!"

Draco let out a little chuckle, despite his own nerves.

"Being worried and nervous before proposing is normal, I promise. Nerves are totally normal." She turned to shoot him a reassuring smile. Upon seeing that it wasn't working and he only gave a blank stare down towards his tea cup. "Interesting future in my dreads?" She adjusted her expression to a kind and motherly smile and walked over sitting next to him. "I know it's been hard for you to open up to anyone. Especially me. I also know that it's hard without your mother. I know you miss her."

"Yeah… I, I do."

"She wouldn't want you like this. She never did. She wants you to go for it."

"It's just… I don't think anyone could ever me like that. Unconditionally, I mean. Adrian… she just…" Draco trailed off, moving away from the mug and began to play with his food.

"She what?" For all she was worth, Mother Weasley could not figure out what was preventing the bold and brash young man in front of her. Molly had been watching Adrian and Draco out of the corner of her eye; she knew that they were in love.

"She doesn't know what I've done." Draco looked up wishing for reassurance, that Adrian would love him anyway.

"Oh." Now Molly was nervous, as well. She couldn't lie to him and give him false hope. Seeing the need in his eyes, she gave him a small smile thought it disappeared in the blink of his eye. He gave one back. Knowing there was no going back, and this time would never come again, Molly narrowed her eyes. "Would you ever do anything like that again? Ever dream of hurting someone like you did, take away family members?" _Thank God you never took one of mine._

Draco's eyes widened at the mere thought of causing more pain, uttering a single more curse like he had. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Never in my life, never again." He violently shook his head, determined to shake the thought.

Satisfied, happy, the broad smile so often seen on a Weasley face came rushing back. "Excellent. Then you don't have anything to worry about. Nothing at all"

"What if she finds out?"

"Oh, she'll find out. You need to tell her." Molly walked back to the sink and began to clean again.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?" _Wait, you're a Weasley, of course you are._

"Of course not. She loves you. Listen to me, I know. I've seen the two of you around. You two love each other. As long as you never do what you've done again, you've got my blessing. And, honey, that means something."

Draco still looked uneasy. "She loves you. I promise. She. Loves. You."

Mrs. Weasley stood and went back to cleaning. Clearly, Draco would not be getting anything else out of her. He left, silently. He went for a walk to clear his mind, and somehow he ended back home. With a ring.

Adrian looked up once he shut the door, her eyes lit up at the sight of him. Her expression contorted into one worry after seeing him. _He's wet, cold, and thoughtful_. "Hi, Baby."

"Hey." _Distant, he's distant too. _She took his coat. He took her hand, and she gave him a confused look. "Adrian? Sweetheart? We need to talk."

"Okayyy" with a slight chuckle in the instantaneous change of demeanor. He led her to the couch.

_God, I hope she says, "Yes"._

Both Adrian and Draco walked to the couch with stony expressions. Adrian had one of puzzlement yet adoration to Draco. Draco had one of angst and hesitation, but just like Mrs. Weasley had inquired to, the sparkle danced in his eyes once he took her hand. The sparkle danced in both eyes.

This sparkle would prove to lead them through the darkness. It would console them of the tears and answer their questions. And bring them together, again.


End file.
